User talk:Tycio
=June= Best bet Excuse me, but why are you bringing up a conflict from the past? It's no longer needed, and your best bet is to leave it alone. 08:30, June 19, 2013‎ :Even if you did "bring it up out of curiosity" because you wanted to "express your opinion", you should not attempt to bring it back up. Keep note that when there's a conflict going on between one user and another, you shouldn't be involved because you're doing nothing but adding fuel to the fire. 08:42, June 19, 2013‎ ::Using quotes around certain phrases that some users said will jog their memory. And, because you brought up a conflict from the past that was not needed, the user who was reporting me got himself in trouble because I was working on ways to improve the wiki, and he assumed that I was "making bogus edits". Like I said, there are some things you should stay out of. Remember this: You need to pick your own battles. 08:51, June 19, 2013‎ Reminder Darantz11 is blocked and cannot reply to your message. 09:08, June 19, 2013 Reminder You recently modified Darantz11's talk page because I told you that he will not be coming back anytime soon. By the way, you're not looking at the wrong place, and the Rules page is for admins only. You are not one, so therefore, you do not get to edit it. 16:10, June 19, 2013‎ Re: Content category We pretty much covered all of the stuff you said on Xydux's talk page. Another thing, when you said something about Jade being added to the One-time Characters page, we are not cluttering up the page because separate articles about the characters listed on that page was a bad idea from the start 16:13, June 19, 2013 Re: Rulebook Inquiry When you read my rulebook, and if you're requesting to move it from my userspace, the answer is "No". Again, you have not fully answered my question on why you're bringing up a conflict from the past. The Rules page lists these rules that the user I had banned did not follow them. If you want to see this for yourself, click the link I have left in this paragraph of the message. In response to your question, you are looking at the wrong place. 16:21, June 19, 2013‎ :If I may tack something on here, Sik Dude's rulebook is essentially an outline of what the rules are. As his link shows, we do have a rules page, and there is a link to it on the front page of the wiki. 19:03, June 19, 2013 Questions/Xydux Response Okay, here's my response (mainly a reiteration of what Sik Dude has said). Firstly, the Content category seemed redundant to me. "Browse" is supposedly the top category, and you should be able to follow a trail from any category through it's categories to it, and vice versa (that is, follow a line of subcategories to a specific category). Content seemed redundant in that regard, as the idea was essentially "All categories direct to Content, which in turn directs to Browse." I thought it would be easier, if you were using category navigation, if you didn't have to go through Content, and as such, the category was removed from all pages/categories and summarily deleted. As for Jade, she was a stub. The idea of the One-Time Characters page was simply to take all the one-time characters who were stubs and collect them into a handy-dandy not-stub list, while allowing the pages that escaped stubbage to stay. This is evident by the fact that there are still pages up for one-shot characters Melinda Wilson and Mr. Garcia. I'll admit that the snazzy Character template on the page for Jade did through me off, but after some consideration, I realized that the page covered everything she did and there really wasn't all that much that could be added to it, and as such she was moved. Also, one of your complaints was that we have no visual information on Jade, and to that I say "Check the gallery." 16:40, June 19, 2013 P.S.: I just reread your post, and you said that Jade has less information. This is false, as all that happened was that her page was merged. No information, to my knowledge, was edited out during the move, as it was a straight-up cut-and-paste operation. 19:00, June 19, 2013 :You were right about there not being a link to the rules on the main page. My apologies, I thought one was there. It's fixed now. 16:09, June 20, 2013 =July= Reminder Your edit to "Cheapskates" was 3 bits long. Edits that have more than 5 bits are not considered cloud editing. 00:30, July 22, 2013‎ Reminder This is why we have a history page, so therefore you don't waste your energy going around random talk pages and add dates for specified comments. We can do it ourselves, so you don't have to be a back seat driver. Sik Du 02:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, seriously? Chill. It's his talk page, and he has the right to add or remove messages as he sees fit, so long as they do not affect a discussion in progress. (Removing someone's argument and replacing it with something stupid would fall under that.) It's his talk page. Let him use it. (Plus, I don't date it; if he wants to, he can go ahead, so long as he only does it on his talk page.) 03:07, July 22, 2013 ::Xydux, I know it's his talk page, but he's been dating other people's comments on their talk pages without their permission. Sik Du 03:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I do sometimes date comments on others' talks besides my own... but considering that doesn't change the content of the message (just meta data appending) I'm not clear on why it's an issue... it really helps for understanding conversations, like how much time lapses between replies, if sections are in the proper order... a lot of people have good memory for this stuff but it bewilders some folk like myself to remember if convos are recent or ancient. Usually there aren't objections but if it's an issue here I'll try to remember to just limiting it to here. +Y 04:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Tycio: Please do. I don't want to see a bunch of angry users coming up to you and attack you because you dated their talk pages without requesting. Plus, this isn't really an issue, I was just letting you know. Sik Du 04:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd be P.O.ed if someone came on my talk page and messed around with its format if I didn't give them permission. I'm fine with you doing this on your page so long as you don't change the content in a way which could affect further discussions, but I'd have a problem with you doing it to other users. Sik, I didn't realize that you were referring to formatting other people's pages; I thought you just had an issue with him doing it to his page. ::::::He's more than welcome to do it on his own talk page, but doing it on others' talk pages is not acceptable unless said user says so. Sik Du 04:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 2017 Reminder Several character pages you created either have information on the One-Time Characters page (Kylie Smylie, Joanie/Purple Dress Girl, and Ashley) or a character group page (as do Katie on the Doppelgängers page, and Joanie/Purple Dress Girl on The Hot Girls page). As for Corey, he already has a page: Cory Halder. Since Courtney Monkman was mentioned but never seen, her page and the disambiguation page for Courtney were deleted. If you have any questions, ask me or another admin. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 23:01, January 3, 2017 (UTC) last modified 06:13, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :However, for moving pages without admin approval, which is in violation of Rule 2 of our rules, you will be blocked, unfortunately. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 23:20, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Tycio, I hate to be that guy, but you really need to stop making pages with information that already exists on another article. :::Wasn't aware, but couldn't you just change my article into a redirect to the page it's on so that if the name is typed in we are bounced there? talk2ty 01:36, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I will see what the other admins think, but I honestly do not think the redirects in question are necessary since most of the above characters are relatively minor, with Cory and Joanie/Purple Dress Girl (assuming PDG and Joanie are the same character, but that is beside the point) being the only ones to make more than one appearance. The "Trish" redirect at best depends on the frequency of its usage, but I frankly doubt its practicality. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 06:04, January 5, 2017 (UTC) modified 06:13, January 5, 2017 (UTC) It's more about usefulness than necessity. Like if someone wants to provide an easy link to a friend, having the name redirect is shorter than having to type out the section. talk2ty 06:31, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :The only "usefulness" I see is a cluttered-up mess that is unneeded. ::Frankly, I agree with Sik Dude on the redirects, as a redirect for every minor character seems unnecessary. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 01:03, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Clutter? They're cheap and redirects don't show up on page lists or in any categories unless you manually add them. They allow for uncluttered URLs which can be freely shared on character-limited mediums like IRC/twitter. It also means that any time you want to mention them on an article or image caption, you can simply hyperlink the name directly instead of needing to do a NAME code, which does create clutter. Redirects save on in-page coding. talk2ty 01:38, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Infraction Have a nice day. :23:01 on January 3 was when I was warned "please stop creating needless redirects" :I checked and the edits I made were 12:11, 12:16, 12:24, 12:27 and 12:29, about 11 hours before receiving the warning. All the edits I can see since then were to the talk page. :I'm hoping you guys could clarify the context of your warnings here. :User:DoubleDeputy D I checked shows Trish was deleted as an unused redirect. I remember making that because the name shows up several places (Spring_Fling/Script - Sweet_6teen/Script - Pillow Talk/Script - Take This Job and Squeeze It/Script - Losing Your Lemon/Script) but didn't know if you meant any redirects besides that. :User:Sik Dude which redirect did I create after having received the warning not to make needless redirects? I'm checking the record and can only find edits to my talk page after having received the warning. Your infraction summary makes it sound like I ignored a warning and acted against it after having received it. talk2ty 10:18, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Apologies for the late response, but the reason Trish was marked as unused was because , not necessarily because the term "Trish" was never used on the wiki. I am not entirely sure about your final question, though. — DoubleDeputy D (talk) 03:00, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Those uses could be hyperlinked in script so readers know who it refers to. Even without internal links they can aid external use. The question is: did I actually ignore this warning as the infraction says or did I stop after receiving it? talk2ty 03:26, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :The hyperlinks for Trish seem unnecessary given that "Trish" occurs in context on the scripts, so simple use of context clues will avert any confusion as to whom "Trish" refers. :I will admit you stopped after receiving your infraction, but since Sik Dude was the one to assign you your infraction, only he can truly state the logic in giving the infraction. —DoubleDeputy D (talk) 05:24, January 11, 2017 (UTC)